


Shitto

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: B.I.Shadow, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Silly, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Sólo digo qué pensaba de ser un poco más importante para ti, pero aparentemente me equivocaba. Pero, Yugo… ¿no es un poco viejo para ti, Kamenashi-kun?”
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Kouchi Yugo





	Shitto

**Shitto**

**(Celosía)**

Kikuchi estaba fuera de sí de la rabia.

Desde hace cuando Kochi se había unido a la Jimusho, nunca había ocultado su interés por él.

Se habían acercado más y más, habían pasado de ser amigos a juntarse no sin dificultades, y él había luchado para que fuera así, para poder estar con él, para superar todos los recelos que el mayor tuviera pensando en una eventual relación.

Y, dados los esfuerzos para hacer que funcionara, no estaba dispuesto a ceder en nada, a no dejar que otros se acercaran a él, algo que le hacía sentir como si la celosía llegara hasta la médula.

Soportaba mal la cercanía entre él y Kento, aún menos cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo con Yuma, pero se rendía frente al hecho que estaban en el mismo grupo, que Koichi era alguien muy amistoso, y seguía repitiéndose que no había nada raro en esas relaciones, nada de qué preocuparse.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo todo, había algo que ni siquiera podía pensar, que no podía concebir.

Si había algo que siempre le había gustado en la Jimusho, era que nunca había existido una relación jerárquica muy estricta con la mayoría de los senpai.

Especialmente con los más jóvenes, no estaba difícil establecer buenas relaciones.

Pero había quien exageraba.

Fuma había empezado a odiar los episodios del Shounen Club donde estaba presente Kamenashi Kazuya.

Siempre llegaba con esa sonrisa que quisiera pasar por inocente, pasaba tiempo con ellos y siempre se tomaba a Kochi de un lado, tratándolo como si tuvieran la misma edad, como si olvidara que había ocho años de diferencia entre ellos.

Y después aprovechaba del Junior Colosseum para exhibir toda su lascivia, y él se quedaba entre bastidores mirando, consciente del hecho que no habría sido muy apropiado subir al escenario y estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

Pues se quedaba allí, inmóvil, sin tener éxito de quitar los ojos de ese espectáculo grotesco, sin poder evitar de notar cuanto sugerente parecía Kamenashi, cuando mostrara de agradecer esa situación más que fuera licito esperarse.

Todo era un juego de manos y miradas, y él estaba asqueado.

Esa tarde, no había sido diferente.

Había llegado al escenario, había desempeñado su papel y había aprovechado de eso para ponerle las manos encima a Kochi.

Y Fuma siempre allí, el entrecejo fruncido y un aire homicida en la cara.

Cuando su novio lo había alcanzado entre bastidores, Fuma lo había deliberadamente ignorado.

Lo vio echarle un vistazo confuso, pero no tuvo materialmente tiempo de decirse nada.

Tenían que prepararse por el medley de fin episodio, y aunque hubiera tenido todo el tiempo del mundo, Fuma no tenía intención de hablarle, todavía no.

Sólo al final del episodio el mayor se dirigió hacia él, con aire preocupado en la cara.

“Fuma... ¿Qué pasa mal?” le preguntó en baja voz, de manera que los otros no lo oyeran.

Fuma estaba a punto de contestar que no pasaba nada, en tono bastante irónico de dejarle entender que no era verdad, cuando detrás de ellos apareció la última persona que quería ver.

Con su usual sonrisa lasciva, Kamenashi puso una mano en el brazo de Yugo, acariciándolo despacio.

“Yoroshiku.” le dijo sólo, antes de seguir más allá.

Kikuchi se quedó mirando fijo el brazo del mayor, allí donde se había posado la mano del senpai.

Se sintió sonrojar por la rabia, y tuvo que invocar todo su control para impedirse de gritar.

Dio la espalda a Kochi, recogiendo rápido sus cosas y yendo hacia la puerta.

“Me voy.” siseó, saliendo en paso firme de la habitación mientras oía a Koichi pedirle de esperar.

Trató de caminar lo más rápido posible, pero mientras iba hacia la salida de los estudios lo oyó llegar corriendo.

Siguió ignorándolo, hasta que no fueron afuera del edificio y se sintió coger la muñeca.

Como si la mano de Koichi hirviera, se escapó de su agarre con un movimiento brusco.

“¡Déjame!” gritó, y volvió a caminar.

“Me esperas, ¿por favor?” le pidió el mayor, en voz que expresaba su confusión. “¿Me dices qué pasa contigo?” preguntó después, caminando más rápido para ir delante de él, de manera que no pudiera seguir.

Fuma fue obligado a pararse.

Miró el mayor con todo el rencor que sentía en ese momento, y luego se encogió de hombros.

“Si quieres volver al dormitorio conmigo no puedo impedírtelo.” le dijo al final, y esperó unos momentos antes que Yugo suspirara y se decidiera a volver a su lado; volvieron a caminar, esta vez más despacio, hacia el dormitorio.

Normalmente Fuma habría tomado el tren, pero esa noche no tenía gana, por razones diferentes.

Quería caminar, para despejarse. La distancia no era excesiva, se podía cubrir a pie, pero de todas formas esperaba que Kochi se cansara y optara por el metro, algo que no pasó.

Por lo demás, en el tren habría sido mucho más difícil evitar de hablarle, mucho más que en la multitud de peatones.

Cuando llegaron cerca del dormitorio, de todas formas, esa excusa ya no funcionó.

Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando por la segunda vez la mano del mayor lo paró, el agarre más suave ahora.

“Espera, Fuma.” la voz también se había aliviado, todavía expresaba confusión, pero con un poco de cansancio, como si hasta ahora hubiera tratado de entender lo que pasara por la cabeza de Fuma y se hubiera rendido ya.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, grosero.

Kochi suspiró, sin comentar su tono.

“¿Tienes gana de hablar?” propuso, esperanzado.

Fuma puso los ojos en blanco, mostrando cuanto fuera poco propenso al dialogo, pero bajó la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. Se desplazaron de la entrada, y él se apoyó con la espalda contra el muro, los brazos cruzados y los ojos fijos en Yugo, esperando que hablara él primero.

“Pues... ¿quieres decirme por qué te enfadaste conmigo?” le preguntó, tratando de mantener el tono pacifico.

El menor levantó una ceja, haciendo una sonrisita sarcástica.

“¿Yo? ¿Enfadado contigo? ¿Por qué debería serlo?” ironizó.

“Me estaba preguntando lo mismo.” Kochi respondió pronto, y Fuma se irritó aún más.

“Sólo digo qué pensaba de ser un poco más importante para ti, pero aparentemente me equivocaba.” dijo, manteniendo todavía un poco de ironía en la voz. Vio al mayor tratar de contestar, pero no le dio tiempo. “Pero, Yugo… ¿no es un poco viejo para ti, Kamenashi-kun?” añadió, en aire inocente.

Kochi se salió los ojos, abriendo la boca repetidamente, como si quisiera contestar pero no pudiera.

“¿Qué _demonio_ tiene que ver con esto Kamenashi-kun?” le dijo, la voz más alta de una octava.

“Anda, ¡no finjas de estar sorprendido! ¿No lo ves cómo se comporta contigo? ¿No ves cómo está siempre cerca de ti, cómo te mira como si quisiera comerte?” hizo un sonido desdeñoso, luego siguió. “Es asqueroso, pero al final no parece que te importes, pues no tengo nada más que decirte. Sigue haciendo lo que crees, yo no voy a quedarme mirando.” concluyó, haciendo como para irse.

Otra vez Kochi se puso frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

Sonreía, aun fuera claro que tratara de ocultarlo. Bajó la mirada y le tomó una mano, entrelazando sus dedos y apretando; esperó que el apretón fuera devuelto, algo que no pasó, pero probablemente le pareció un buen resultado no haber sido rechazado.

“Fuma... no lo tomes a mal, pero a veces eres realmente tonto.” le dijo, sin preocuparse más de mascarar la sonrisa en sus labios.

El menor hizo una mueca ofendida.

“¿Y por qué? Yo sólo constato lo que veo y...” el mayor lo interrumpió.

“No. Tú sólo miras y luego trabajas con la fantasía.” se burló de él, luego suspiró y se hizo más serio. “No le gusto a Kamenashi-kun. Está feliz con Tamamori-kun y yo...” titubeó, luego volvió a sonreír. “Y yo estoy feliz contigo. Te quiero, y nunca pensé en alguien que no fuera tú, y menos en Kamenashi-kun.” le dijo, con simplicidad, sonrojándose un poco.

Le tomaron a Fuma unos segundos para realizar lo que acababa de decirle.

No le interesaba de Kamenashi, no le interesaba de Tamamori, la celosía parecía haber desaparecido de un solo golpe frente a las palabras de Kochi.

Le había dicho que lo quería, y nunca lo había hecho antes.

Se quedó mirándolo, saliéndose los ojos e intercambiando el ceño fruncido con una sonrisa.

“¿De verdad?” preguntó, esperanzado, como si no lo creyera.

El mayor se echó a reír, dándole una palmadita y asintiendo.

“Claro que sí, tonto. ¿Por qué estarías contigo, si no fuera así?” dijo, y tuvo apenas tiempo de acabar la frase que sintió los brazos del menor a su alrededor, apretado en un abrazo.

“Lo siento, Kochi, Lo siento que pensé que Kamenashi-kun... bien... sólo estaba celoso, ¡eso es todo!” le dijo confusamente, mientras el mayor devolvía el abrazo.

“No te preocupes, lo que importa es que lo aclaramos.” contestó, luego hizo una risita. “¿Admites qué a veces eres un poco tonto?” se alejaron, y Fuma asintió a regañadientes.

“¿Vamos ahora?” le dijo luego, indicado la entrada del dormitorio con una sonrisa, sintiéndose improvisamente cansado después de haber descargado la tensión acumulada durante el día.

Kochi asintió, y se fueron hacia el portón.

Kikuchi se asomó un poco, tomándole la mano, y esta vez la apretó.

Quería a Kochi, y finalmente sabía qué Kochi lo quería.

No iba a dejar esa mano por nada del mundo.


End file.
